Afterdeath
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir? ¿Ningún "Lo siento" o "Perdóname por lo que hice"?" Albafica de Piscis siempre fue un ser sorprendente, incluso después de la muerte. Shion lo sabe bien. (The Lost Canvas)


¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Suzume**! Esto no es lo que esperabas (no lo esperaba ni yo), pero espero que la decepción no sea muy grande y que tengas un año magnífico.

Esto es mi nuevo headcanon relacionado con Albafica. Qué daño me hace releerme el maldito tomo 3 de The Lost Canvas.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

El otro mundo era difícil de describir. Shion llevaba bastante tiempo en él pero todavía no había logrado acostumbrarse a la excentricidad del lugar. Se podría decir que se asemejaba bastante a la Tierra, con sus zonas superpobladas en contraste con aquellas que parecían prácticamente desiertas, pero el comportamiento de sus habitantes era lo que lo convertía en algo tan peculiar. El que una vez fue caballero de Aries lo atribuía al hecho de que no sólo habitaban en él personas de diferentes países, sino que también pertenecían a diferentes periodos de la historia. Además, era gente de lo más variopinta que elegía edades diversas que aparentar. Había desde bebés de aspecto frágil hasta ancianos de piel apergaminada. El propio Shion había elegido su apariencia juvenil de cuando luchó junto al resto de su generación en la Guerra Santa.

Cualquiera pensaría que en un lugar tan grande y con tanta población sería imposible encontrarse con alguien conocido. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Shion solía coincidir con sus antiguos compañeros bastante a menudo sin siquiera proponérselo. Bueno, con casi todos. Todavía había un caballero de oro a quien no había visto en el más allá; uno cuya muerte le impactó especialmente en su momento. Pero tarde o temprano se toparía con él, como ya pasó con el resto. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—Por fin nos encontramos, Shion de Aries—dijo una voz familiar, sacando al antiguo Patriarca de su ensimismamiento.

La persona que se le había acercado era un joven de cabello azul, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Tenía un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Su pelo, que le llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas, ondeaba libremente mecido por una suave brisa. Su belleza era simplemente indescriptible.

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

—Albafica de Piscis.

Empezar una conversación de forma casual en el otro mundo era bastante complicado, sobre todo si la última charla que mantuvieron fue cuando ambos todavía vivían. Siempre había alguien que quería preguntar al otro acerca de su muerte pero no sabía cómo hacerlo con tacto y delicadeza. Era, sin duda, una experiencia incómoda en la que los interlocutores no sabían bien cómo romper el hielo.

—¿Nada que decir? —preguntó el antiguo caballero de Piscis cruzándose de brazos, con un tono frío que denotaba enfado.

_Enfado_. Algo muy habitual por aquellos lares. Shion había oído acerca de grandes peleas que habían empezado como consecuencia de algún conflicto no resuelto durante la vida. Lo extraño era que no recordaba haber hecho nada que mereciera semejante sentimiento por parte del que en su día se consideraba como el caballero más hermoso al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente conflictivo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos—respondió Shion, ligeramente confuso. Su ex camarada no había ido allí a pelear, eso estaba claro. No con esa ropa. Llevaba el traje y el abrigo con el que salía a hacer sus misiones fuera del Santuario; nada de armaduras. Pero si no se había acercado a él con esa intención, ¿a qué se debía esa actitud?

—¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir? ¿Ningún "Lo siento" o "Perdóname por lo que hice"?

El lemuriano cada vez estaba más y más perdido. ¿Qué había hecho él para ofender al otro? Lo último que hizo en su presencia fue defender Rodorio del Gran batir de alas de Minos del Grifo; nada por lo que disculparse. A cada segundo que pasaba sin que nadie hablara, el ceño del caballero de Piscis estaba más y más fruncido; y Shion más y más nervioso. Decidiendo que había esperado lo suficiente, Albafica cerró uno de sus puños y golpeó a su antiguo compañero en el rostro con fuerza. De haber estado vivos, esa acción habría tenido consecuencias graves como una mandíbula rota, pero en el lugar en el que estaba eso no era para nada relevante.

—¿Qué te pasa, Albafica? ¡No te he hecho nada! —exclamó el dolorido ex patriarca, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¡Un favor! ¡Solo te pedí un favor y no me hiciste ni caso! —le echó en cara alzando la voz—. "No os acerquéis a mí". ¿Te suena esa frase?

"No os acerquéis a mí" fueron las palabras que Albafica de Piscis dirigió a una chica que vivía en Rodorio y al caballero de Aries antes de reanudar la pelea en la que perdería la vida. Estaba perdiendo una cantidad alarmante de sangre y todo parecía estar en su contra, pero al joven solo parecía importarle no dañar a alguien inocente sin querer.

—Te faltó tiempo para acercarte a mí una vez morí. Estaba cubierto en mi propia sangre; cubierto en uno de los venenos más letales para el ser humano. Shion, ¡podrías haber muerto!

El lemuriano abrió tanto los ojos al darse cuenta de su error que podría haber resultado hasta cómico de haber estado en otra situación. Tras presenciar la muerte de su compañero, la primera de aquella Guerra Santa, pasó por alto algo tan obvio como el peligro del famoso veneno de los Piscis. Shion sabía que ese veneno siempre había pesado en la conciencia de Albafica, pero no tenía ni idea de que esa culpa le había seguido a la otra vida.

—Lo siento. No pensé…

—¡Claro que no pensaste! Lo raro sería que alguien pensara—le interrumpió—. Pero ya da igual. Hace tiempo que dejé de darle vueltas al asunto.

La expresión de Piscis dio un repentino giro de ciento ochenta grados. Su enfado se esfumó completamente y sonrió de una manera que Shion nunca presenció en vida. Casi parecía otra persona. Libre de las ataduras del pasado; libre de aquel veneno.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí. Ya no puedo hacer daño a nadie sin querer—afirmó con un tono despreocupado, como si no le hubiera acabado de asestar un puñetazo—. Por eso me moría de ganas de golpearte con mi mano desnuda. Es una sensación nueva y tú eres la única persona que se me ocurría para probarla. Uno no puede ir golpeando sin motivo alguno a gente que solo buscar descansar en paz.

El caballero de Piscis siempre lo negaría en futuras conversaciones, pero la preocupación que Shion vio en sus ojos al hablar de su sangre fue real. Albafica nunca se habría perdonado a sí mismo si Shion hubiera muerto aquel día por su culpa.


End file.
